Under Your Spell
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: Kim and Jack don't know each other that well, but they both have powers. What will happen when they are set on a blind date with each other, and they find out each others secrets? Kim/Jack, Jerry/Grace, Milton/Julie, Eddie,/OC I suck at summaries, but I promise the actually story is way better than the description! Enjoy my... Actionless packed adventure inside a fanfic! -Jade!
1. Meeting New Friends

**Jade: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in sooo long!**

**Kim: OH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Jade: Oh sorry Kimmy! O.O Uh oh...**

**Kim: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME KIMMY!**

**Jade: Uhh... JACK HELP!**

**-Jack holds Kim back-**

**Jack: I can stop her, but you kind of deserve it. I just might stop stopping her.**

**Jade: I'm the owner of this story, I can make you bald.**

**Jack: KIM STAY!**

**Jade: I knew it. And now Kim, you say the disclaimer.**

**Kim: No, I don't want to.**

**Jade: I can change your name to Kimmy Crawford.**

**Kim: Jade does not own Kickin It or the characters, except for...**

**Jaeyln: ME!:D**

**Jade: Yup. Enjoy the story, and the disclaimers at the beginning!**

**Kim: Pfft.**

**Jade: Oh Kiimmmyyyy...**

**Kim: Enjoy this story! –Forced smile- Now Jack, tell Jade to let me kill her.**

**Jack: Um... Jade, you might wanna run.**

******Jade: Nah I'll stay right here, I know your **weaknesses. Kim hates being called Kimmy, or a Southern Belle, and I can get Ricky Weaver to be all over her in 1 second, and I can make you bald, Jack! –Jack blushes in rage-

**Jack: Fine. Kim no pouncing.**

**Kim: Hmm maybe I'll let Ricky weaver kiss me.**

**Jack: No you don't!**

**Kim: And why not?!**

**Jack: BECAUSE I'M GONNA DO THIS!**

**To be continued on the Disclaimer Story :3 Enjoy the real one now.**

**Kim's POV/At Home/ At School**

Today is the first day of school, so I got to look my best right? It's my first year in High School, and I want to be known as the natural athletic girl, not a makeup wearing clown who dresses like a slut. I've seen one before, -COUGH- Donna Tobin –COUGH-. Today I am wearing a jean skirt with a pink and white striped long sleeve, no makeup. I grab my bad and head out the door to school.

As I walk onto school grounds, I hear a lot of people commenting about me;_ '-Whistle- Wow! Look at that chick!' 'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!' 'That girl's hair is amazing!' 'Nice outfit!'_ or..._ 'What a weirdo! She thinks she rules the school!'_ I roll my eyes at all of these ridiculous comments. Well everyone is commenting about every girl they see, I slip into the principal's office.

"Hello! You are..."

"Kimberly Crawford, but I go by Kim."

"Okay, welcome Kim! I am Mrs. Hilroy. I suspect you need your schedule and map?" I nod.

She gave me a list and a map. The map was fairly small, about the size of half a piece of paper.

"Thank you Mrs. Hilroy!"

And with that I walked out. First I looked for locker #26. I walk around until I find #26 and I open it with the combination. I put my stuff in, and a couple seconds later, a girl with dark brown hair and glasses came by and put something in locker #25. With the awkward silence I decide to say something.

"Hey there! I'm Kim!" The girl turned her head to look at me.

"Salutations! I'm Julie! You're a perky girl, you should join the cheerleading squad." I smile.

"Maybe I will! Thanks." Then another girl when to locker # had long brown hair in a pony tail, and she was wearing a cheer-leading uniform.

"And that's Grace. She's the Cheerleading Captain." I smile at Grace.

"Hey, I'm Kim!" I put my hand out for her to shake. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Well you already know who I am," Grace and Julie started to laugh. "You must be that new girl everyone is talking about! You should defiantly join the cheerleading squad! Are you flexible?" I nod and do a hand stand, and land in a split. Grace and Julie are looking at me with wide eyes.

"Am I that bad?" I try to smile.

"No, no! That was amazing! You are so sitting with us at lunch!" Grace said. Al of a sudden I feel 3 things go into my hair. Huge wads of paper.

"Spitballs..." I say before going into the washroom. I use my powers to take them out carefully, and making my hair 20% more beautiful. I walk back out.

"Wow Kim, your very good with hair!" Said Grace.

"Thanks!" We smile at each other.

"Great!" My eyes go wide when I remember what time it is.

"Hey guys, where is..." I check my schedule. "Math?" They both smile.

"That's our first period class, just come with us!" Julie says.

**BBRRIINNGG!**

Julie and Grace drag me to math, and when we get there everyone is staring at us. "Sorry we're late Mrs. Berra. We were showing Kim around." Julie said, calmer than she was 5 minutes ago.

"It's okay Julie, I'll let it go this time, but tomorrow you should be here ON TIME." Mrs. Berra said. The three of us nodded and sat down. I sat in front of Julie and Grace and some guy. When the bell rang Julie showed me to my next class. Me and her have the same classes!

**Time Skip/ Lunch/ Cafeteria**

"I'm going to go get my apple." I walk into the hallway, and find my locker. I zap a fresh lunch into my locker and grab it.

"Yum." I walk back to the cafeteria and sit down with Julie, Grace and a couple of other girls.

"Oh hey Kim! Kim, this is Jaelyn," Jaelyn waves at me. "And that's Kelsey." Kelsey smiles. "They are on the cheerleading squad. I was telling them about the trick you did in the hallway." Julie said.

"It wasn't that great." I say, probably blushing.

"Kim there is nothing to be embarrassed about, you were amazing in the hallway!"

"Yeah and I saw you do the trick! It was amazing!"

"Thanks Kelsey, but it wasn't that great," I say again. As we were talking, they told me they go to a dojo after school called _'Bobby Wasabi'_ or something. All of a sudden, a meatball hit Graces head. I turn to the boys who threw it, who are snickering right now.

"Real mature guys, REAL MATURE!" I yell back. I roll my eyes as another on hits Kelsey.

"Why don't you guys do something, I thought you were brown belts in Karate." I raise my eyebrow.

"We do but," Grace starts "They are black belts, 2nd degree!" Grace looks scared as I walk over to them.

"Listen, Hun, if you came to stop us from throwing stuff at your friends it's pointless." Said their wannabe leader.

"Hey guys, why are you acting like 4 year olds? You're what, 13-14? Why don't you just go on and eat your..." I pause looking at their food, "... Ick, and leave us alone."

I walk back, but I feel their 'leader' punch me in the arm. I turn around ready to kick him to the ground. "You really shouldn't punch girls." I said before I kick/sweep his legs, causing him to fall down.

"Listen to me next time, 'Hun'" I say before walking away.

Grace looks even more scared when I walk back to our table.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl side kick a guy?" I am very confused. I just knocked him down, like seriously. But, the 4 of them shake their heads, no.

"No one has ever dared themselves to that limit, to take down THE Jack Brewer!" I smirk.

"Oh well than, "Jack Brewer" just got swept by a girl." The girls laugh. Well no one's listening, I mumble,

"Jack Brewer, you are going DOWN." Looks like I got the tough girl reputation. I smile at this thought.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in so long/two weeks! I was either sick, or doing homework, or my parents were using my laptop.**

**Random Question Of The Day: What's your favourite color? Answer: Black (I know it's not a color, deal with it.)**

**Obsession of the Week: FANFICTION! DUH :D**

**Bye guys and thanks! :D**


	2. Finding Out About Her

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER! Lol JK it has only been a week, but I was very busy! Shoutouts:**

**Bellafan22**

**NeonLights55**

**Shakeema28**

**Kickfeaver**

**Summer Lovin Gal**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**AnMaRo412**

**Alleykat12**

**Thanks guys! :D I will re-upload/finish my other stories from KickAndRoganForever soon.**

**-Jack kisses Kim, and Kim walks out-**

**Jade: Now read the disclaimer Jack, you got your kiss.**

**Jack: No, I got a kiss and a frightened Kim!**

**Jade: Jack...**

**Jack: I said no. I am a black belt, and I can flip you like a pancake.**

**Jade: Yeah, and you're not the real Jack, and I can make you bald, as the author.**

**Jack: Okay, Okay! Sheesh woman.**

**Jade: Ex-cuse me?!**

**Jack: Jade does not own Kickin' It or the characters. All characters and Kickin are owned by Jim O'Doherty. (Idk how to spell.)**

**Kim walks in, Kim: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jade and Jack: Fine...**

**ON with the story! :3**

**Jack's POV/ At the Brewer house**

I am in my room right now, getting my thoughts straight. Do I like her? Do I hate her? No, I don't hate her, but I don't really like her either. UGH WHY IS BEING A DUDE SO CONFUSING?! I mean without her athletic abilities, she is hot, but with them, she is 10x hot, and she flipped me! She ruined my reputation by beating me. Me! ME, Jack Brewer got side kicked by a freaking girl! As I think about this I make myself a steak using my magic. Mmm steak... Anyways, I am literally FALLING for this girl (See what I did there? :3)! I have to get her name... I'll call Jerry, he knows everything about everyone. Well almost everything.

Jerry-**Bold**/Jack-Normal/Jack's Thoughts-_Italics_/END OF CONVERSATION-**Bold and underlined**

**Sup' man!**

What's up dude, hey I have a question, who was she?

**Oh the girl that whooped your butt? Kim Crawford, 16 years old, black belt in karate, a 7th degree to be exact.**

_I can tell he is smirking right now. AND WHAT?!_

First of all, WHOA 7TH DEGREE?! Second, how do you know this stuff?

**I have my sources. Facebook!**

_Weirdo._

Okay, gotta go man, thanks.

**No problemo! You owe me big time.**

_Wow..._

**Hang Up**

Kim Crawford, huh? I roll my eyes and go back to my magic steak.

**Time Skip! Cafeteria, :D**

I walk into the cafeteria and see Kim and her weirdo group of cheerleaders in their cheerleading outfits **(C.O)** and may I say, Kim looks HOT in a skirt and crop top. She's like the hottest girl in school. My thoughts are disturbed by Milton,

"Dude, are you looking at the girls?" I nod.

"Fine, but JULIE IS MINE!" I smirk at Milton's sudden outburst. In 5 seconds flat I see Julie in her C.O. walk over and drag Milton to a corner.

"Nerd Love." I say.

"Mmhmm" See, everyone agrees with me. We sit down and pretty much ignore our food and look at girls. I'm looking at Kim, Milton and Julie are sucking face, Jerry is looking at Grace, Randy is looking at Kelsey and Eddie is looking at Jaelyn and Kelsey. They're both hot, just not as hot as Kim.

"Dude make up your mind! Which mamacita do you want? J or K?" In a way, Jerry finally made sense.

"Dude he's right. For once Jerry makes sense." Randy said.

"Your just saying that cause' you want Kelsey." Eddie said. True.

"Oh yeah how would you feel if I went and kissed Jaelyn? Huh?" I feel like laughing. Eddie's face looked mad.

"NO DUDE! JAELYN IS MINE!" I laugh like crazy, so do the other guys, and I can see the group of cheerleaders just staring at us.

"What.." Kim.

"The.." Kelsey.

"Freaking.." Julie and Milton.

"HELL?!" Who do you think? Yeah that's right, Jaelyn. She sounded kind of..._ Hulk-ish_.

"Guys settle and shut your traps, and Jaelyn, for the cheerleaders, _PLEASE_ take Anger Management classes. Sure we are all surprised by this... Um... Outburst, but no need to go all hulk!" Kim said.

Jaelyn crossed her arms, as well as Eddie. Everyone goes back to what they were doing, sleeping, texting or making fun of the food. Kim is adorable when she helps... And it's very effective too.

"Excuse me Jack?" Kim says, looking like she saw a nerd wearing underwear on his head. Surprised.

"What?" I feel like an idiot not knowing what she is talking about. But by now everyone is looking at us, about to burst into laughter.

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong. Why don't you ask the _'adorable helping'_ Kim if she knows?" She is crossing her arms smirking at me.

"I thought out loud didn't I?" I ask. What? I don't know what else to say!

Kim just nodded and went back to her group dragging them outside, while stopping by the corner to get Julie away from eating Milton by kissing. What the hell just happened?

********************************************************************************************************************  
**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy my story? Heck yeah you did! Hahaha, there goes my cocky side.**

**Random Question Of The Day: Favourite Pie Flavour? Obviously... PIE FLAVOUR! JK, it's Pumpkin.**

**Weird Obsession Of The Day: PICTURES OF PUPPEHS! Haha I'm the most weirdest 10 year old I know...**

**Random Fact O' The Day: My birthday is in 6 days! ACK! :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, your likes and your follows it helps me know you guys want me to carry on with my stories!**  
**Don't forget to Like, Review and Follow my stories! –Blows a virtual kiss- Bye :D Lol...**


	3. Exposed?

**SUP GUYS! This is the second upload of the day! Yeah I know I'm proud of nothing. .-. Anyways... DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Jade: Okay Milton say the disclaimer.**

**Milton: Do I have too?**

**Jade: Yes now do it.**

**Jack: I would do it if I were you.**

**Milton: I don't wanna.**

**Jade: Are you sure, "Milty"?**

**-Milton hates being called that-**

**Milton: It's 'Milton' and still no.**

**Jade: Okay fine.**

**Jack: WHAT!**

**Jade: SHH! Let me finish. Okay fine, but hmm. I hate textbooks and I have this paper shredder right here. You know where this is going Milton.**

**Milton: NO! NOT MY BABIES!**

**Jack: Told Ya So.**

**Jade: NOW MILTON!**

**Milton: Fine... Jade doesn't own Kickin' It or the characters. All characters are owned by Jim O'Doherty.**

**Jade: Finally.**

**Kim/Jack/Milton/Julie/Grace/Jaelyn/Jerry/Eddie/Kelsey/Randy/RickyW.: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jade: OKAY OKAY! Wait, Ricky Weaver? GET OFF THIS SET!**

**RickyW.: NEVER! I came back for Kim! –Turns around and kisses Kim-**

**-Kim pulls away- Kim: DUDE! –Flips him and then tosses him towards the door-**

**Ricky: I'm gone. –Walks out-**

**Jade: Ooh looks like... I told ya so Jack! I TOLD YOU I COULD GET RICKY TO KISS HER! I made a call. That's what happens when you don't say disclaimers, Jack!**

**Jack: HEY I SAID IT!**

**Jade: YEAH WITH HESITATION! AND FORCE!**

**Kim/Milton/Julie/Grace/Jaelyn/Jerry/Eddie/Kelsey/Randy: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Jade: Fine.**

**ON with the story!**

**Kim's POV/After School/Sidewalk**

As I skateboard down the sidewalk, I try to ignore my phone, buzzing because I had text messages. BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! My phone is soo annoying. I stop my board and read the messages.

_ 'Ride a skateboard too, Princess? –J''Why don't you stop boarding and answer the phone? –J' 'Once your reading this, you don't have a choice. –J' 'What else do you do Princess? –J"_

Weird. I reply back, wanting an answer.

_ 'Who are you and how did you get my number? How do you know I skateboard?'_

I look around and see nobody.

_'Look behind you and look down.'_

I did so. Attached to a rose was a note. I read it aloud:

_'Turn around and look down.'_

I look around again, "WHAT IF I DON'T?" I yell. A voice said something.

"If you don't I have your family held captive." I wince at this.

"Fine. But why am I doing this?" I say, my voice obviously breaking.

"Just wear something cute." The voice said before the silence. I heard something behind a bush.

"Whose there?" No answer. I walk to the bush and see Eddie snickering.

"EDDIE WHAT THE HELL!" I yell at him. "What's going on?" I say, more calmer than last word I said.

"F-fine. I'll tell you, my friend has been wanting to date you ever sense he saw you, now he won't shut up about it. So can you please go on a blind date with him?" I feel very used.

"It's not you is it?" His eyes shoot open, from his dreary expression.

"No! No! I like someone else. He just won't shut up about you, PLEASE go on a Blind Date with him?" He looks desperate.

"Fine, but only this one time. If I like him, I'll date him again. If I don't, I will tell him to stay away from Kim because she doesn't like you." I confessed that I probably won't like the guy. All his friends are weirdos. I would like him if it was Jack... But I know it's not, he said he won't shut up about me so it's not him.

"You and your date will be wearing blind folds and voice changers. Your voice sounds like another girl, and his voice sounds like some other guy." Wow he planned this through...

"Deal. I'll get you with Jaelyn too."

"Really?! Thanks Kim! Your cooler than I thought." I smile.

"Thanks, and your welcome..." I pause.

"Wait why were you signing off as 'J'?" He blushed.

"That I can't tell you. Bye!" He ran off.

**Jack's POV/At Home/3:40PM**

I was doing my homework when I got a text from Jerry.

_ 'Hey dude! What are you doing? I need you to help me with something at 6:30.'_

I replied:

_ 'Sup' man. Just doing homework, sure I'll come, but what do you need help with?'_

30 seconds later he replied.

_ '1st, I need you to help me get some peeps together. 2nd, YOU DOING HOMEWORK?'_

I roll my eyes.

_ 'Yes I'm doing homework. Now who are you getting together?'_

No answer. I go back to my homework. I hit my table with a fist. Stupid algebra...

Time Skip! 6:30/Jerry's House

"Sup' man."

"Yeah sup'" I walk inside and wait for him at the living room while he gets water. Who does he want to get together? As I was thinking of the possibilities, he walks in with water and lemonade. I take the lemonade and he takes the water.

"So Jerry, who are you getting together? Kelsey and Randy? Jaelyn and Eddie?" I can think of many people at our school who go well together, just don't admit it.

"Well..." He started. He put a blindfold on me.

"Dude- Whoa I sound like Randy." It's true, my voice sounded like his.

"Dude what am I wearing a blindfold for?"

"Blind date." He said.

"WHAT?!" I yell at him.

"Dude chill, it's cool, the girl you are going on a blind date with is cool. I talked to her a month ago. She's pretty chill." I roll my eyes, but he can't see them.

"Fine."

**Time Skip! 7:15/Portichini's**

**Kim's POV/ Blind Date**

"So..." I say. This is plain awkward. I hear chuckling.

"I just noticed something." I tilt my head.

"What?"

"The guys who set us up said we were in Portichini's right?" I nod.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well if we are wearing these blindfolds, how do we eat?" I giggle.

"I don't know, I guess we can talk and find out more about each other. The guy who set me up on this date said that I couldn't tell his or my name to you."

I hear a movement.

"That's what the guy who set me up with you said." I smile.

"They really wanted this to be a blind date, huh? I mean our voices are different and we are actually blind." We both laugh, not like a crazy laugh, but a calm one.

"So, I'll start. I do Karate" I know 10 guys who do Karate at our school.

"And I'm a blackbelt. I am also on the football team and soccer team." I know 3 guys on those sports and who are blackbelts. Eddie, Jerry and Jack.

"That's really cool. I do Karate too! I'm a black belt, and on the girls volleyball and basketball team." I can hear him moving.

"That's really cool too. So..." I look down.

"So..." This just got more awkward.

"What's your favourite color? Mines blue." I say.

"Mine's red." I smile.

"Hey we make purple. That's my second favourite color." I can imagine him smirking because he could be one of those weirdos.

"Really? That's my second favourite too." I smile again.

"That's really cool." More awkward silence.

"So... whoever you are, what belt are you in Karate?" He asks.

"If I tell you you'll know who I am." I can hear him chuckle.

"I don't care, you seem like a very nice girl." I smile at this comment.

"Thanks, and you seem like a gentleman so I'll tell you." I can hear him move again.

"I'm a 7th degree black belt." I can hear him stand up.

"KIM?!" I recognise that voice, he took his blindfold off. Oh no... I can feel my magic in my hands working again. They act up when I'm nervous. I hear him sit down again.

"You..." he paused. "You use magic?"

My eyes shoot open and I take off my blindfold to see my hands glittering with magic dust. "Uh.." I look up. Oh no it's him!

"Jack?"

**HAHA! You have to see chapter 4 to see what happens! I love cliff hangers :') They are epic. You enjoyed this chapter right? If so, see chapter 4 later! I update ASAP.**

**Random Question Of The Day: Favourite food? Lasagne. Yeah that's right, I'm a human Garfield! I'm not chubby though, I don't eat it every day.**

**Weird Obsession Of The Day: Kick! (Kim) (Jack)**

**Random Fact O' The Day: I LOVE LEO HOWARD! Not like, like-like but I love his karate skillz and his acting. BOOM! I SAID BOOM! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! Haha... Lol Kim. :)**

**Thank you guys so much, I love ya, and for a virtual cookie, What Degree Black Belt is Leo Howard in 2013? (December) You will also get a shoutout! And in a way, what is 1+1=? The answer to 1+1= is on this Youtube video. Just search up Jade Kyrine on youtube and find her. BTW that is not me. And if it is not there when you check, she (Yeah I know, I) will upload it next week or so. Toodles!**


	4. You Can Trust Me

**Jade: SUP GUYS! Time for chapter 4! But before I begin, you know what has to happen, Kim.**

**Kim: Okay. Jade does not own Kickin' It or any of the characters here except for...**

**Jaelyn: MEH! Yup! I'mma weirdo.**

**Jade/Kim: No doubt about that...**

**Jaelyn: What?**

**Jade/Kim: NOTHING!**

**Jaelyn: And they say I'm weird.**

**Jade: You should be talkin'.**

**Jaelyn: EX-CUSE ME!?**

**Jade: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Jaelyn: OH THAT'S IT!**

**Kim: Uh... Jack!**

**Jack: Hmm?**

**Kim points to Jaelyn and Jade hitting each other**

**Jack: GIRLS! J'S!**  
**Jade and Jaelyn look at Jack: WHAT?!**

**Jack: Never mind. Carry on...**

**Okay onto the story!**

**Kim's POV**

I can tell I am as red as a beet.

"Uhm... You weren't supposed to see my hands..." As I was walking towards the door I feel Jack grabbing my arm, and taking me out through the side door. He was dragging me somewhere.

"Ow! Jack where are we going!" I yell at him. I can tell people are looking at us.

"Geez be patient!" I hear him say. I roll my eyes and let him drag me. He wasn't grabbing my arm so hard it hurt, but gentle, strong enough to drab me of course. BUT EITHER WAY I'M BEING DRAGGED!

"Jaackkkk!" I whined the whole way there. I see we are in an ally.

"Jack what are we doing here?!" I whisper at him, not wanting anyone else to see us. I was amazed when I saw his hands were using magic. He used his magic to life a dumpster from one wall to the other.

"What the..." I whisper. "You-magic-that dumpster-what-You're like me..." I whisper the last part. He just nodded in response. Then I notice something.

"What if I can't trust you?" I ask. "What if I can't trust YOU?" He asked back. I roll my eyes. "I haven't told a single secret that has been told to me every since I was 5." I say in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You can trust me too." He said smirking. I roll my eyes again and put my hand out.

"Friends?" I ask. I can see he has a little bit of... disappointment in his eyes. Why would he be disappointed... He shakes my hand.

"Friends." He says. We start staring at each other for who knows how long. It wasn't awkward like most staring contest we had. I felt relaxed this time.

"Screw it." I hear him say. I look back at him.

"What?" Why did he say that. All of a sudden he said something under his breath and we were in a HUGE room. I'm guessing it's his since it says JACK above a bed.

"Jack what are we doing he-" I was interrupted when he KISSED me. WHAT THE HELL?! But it felt warm. So I kissed back. We were walking as we were kissing and I was against a wall. I wrapped my leg around him, still kissing, and he grabbed my thigh. We were in that position for about 2 minutes when he turned me around, STILL kissing, and we went onto a bed.** (THEY WON'T GO THAT FAR BTW)** We were still kissing, both of us on our sides. It fell amazing... We both pulled back for air, breathing very heavily. We both smiled. Surprisingly in a couple of seconds we were kissing again and I was on top of him. When we pulled back our foreheads touched. We were both smiling like crazy. I tumbled off him and was beside him. I was very tired all of a sudden. He used his finger and pulled my chin up, so I was facing him. He smiled and kissed me gently for 3 seconds and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**TIME SKIP! 3:00 AM! Boop! :D**

**Jack's POV**

When I woke up I heard very quiet snoring. It was very soothing actually. I saw Kim beside WHAT?! I look down. Thank Gosh we are still wearing clothes. I moved a little bit and Kim woke up.

"Where am I..." She said groggily still looking at the wall. She turned around and noticed me.

"Jack?" She asked. "Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR BED?!" I laugh a little.

"To be honest, I don't know." All of a sudden everything came back to me.

"Oh... I remember now." She looks worried. "Don't worry we didn't go THAT far." She sighed in relief. "What happened Jack?" She asked.

"Well first, are dimwit friends set us up on a blinddate with blindfolds on. Second, I noticed you using magic, and I showed you my magic. Third I zapped us here and kissed you. We went against a wall and onto my bed still kissing. And then we kissed again, before falling asleep. That a good enough explanation?" I said with a smirk creeping on.

"Yeah I guess." She sat up and looked at her hands.

"Is everything okay Kim?"

"Yeah, it's just that, I-" She breathed in. "Correction. WE kissed." I put her hands in mine. "Didn't you like the kiss?" I said, my cocky exterior showing.

"Yeah I did." She said smiling. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She tilted her head. "Did what?" I rolled my eyes and kissed her. She kissed back and we stayed in that moment for about 5 minutes. When we pulled back she looked pale.

"Kim! Kim are you okay?" I ask. She fell over and hit her head before disappearing. What the hell? I call Kim's phone. No answer. I call Kim's house. After 7 rings someone picked up.

"Hello..." A girl said still half asleep. "Hey there, this is Jack. I was wondering if Kim is okay?" I said. "Uh.. I bet she is... Just let me check her room."

After a few seconds of shuffling I hear a bang. The phone turned off. A couple seconds later someone called again.

"So sorry! I dropped the phone! Kim isn't here!" She said very scared.

"What? She just disappeared?!" I ask.

"Yes!"

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Haha, cliff hanger ;) Gotta love em'. See what happens in chapter 5! Ba-Boom! Haha**

**RQofTD: Favorite TV show? KICKIN' IT! Duh! -Flips hair-**

**OofTD: Wrecking Ball -Miley Cyrus. Only the lyrics, NOT THE VIDEO!**

**WFofTD: I wear glasses! And yes, they are nerdy;).**

**Thanks so much guys! By the way, 1+1= Window! Yup do it with your fingers. Put your two index fingers up. These count as the 1's. And then cross your fingers. That counts as the +. And for the = do the same thing with your index fingers, but sideways. It makes one of those windows with the + in the middle! Yeah I know. Explaining it is confusing. I get it. BTW VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! -Shoves cookies in mouths- Haha... Merry Christmas in February! YAY MY B-DAY TOMORROW! :D**

**I am so happy... :D Thanks again! ~Jade :D**


	5. A Spell Can Change It All

**Jade: Hey guys! Authors note, some people have asked how they got their powers. Jack was born with it, and Kim got it by accident. She was with her friend (when she was 9) at the park and something hit her. A lightning bolt! (Yeah I know cheesy, but deal with it.) She started to float and use her powers. She then learned her parents have magic too, and they taught her to keep it a secret, and how to control it. AND BTW SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER I JUST WANTED THEM TO GET ON WITH IT!**

**Jack: Wow...**

**Kim: What?**

**Jack: How come you never told me this Kim, and Jade you are one weird sicko...**

**Kim: You never asked. And Jade was just born that way. (BOOM! LADY GAGA!)**

**Jack: Smarta-**

**Jade: Oookaaaayyyy! No need for language. Now Eddie say the disclaimer.**

**Eddie: Jade doesn't own Kickin' It nor the characters in it except for-**

**Jaelyn: ME! :D**

**Jade/Kim: You just LOVE making an entrance don't ya.**

**Jaelyn: You betcha' ;)**

**Jade/Kim/Jack: Weirdo. (Eddie just stares at her. You know why /Wriggles eyebrows/)**

**Jade: Okay than? Thanks Eddie for being the ONLY one who said it without hesitation or force! You get a virtual cookie! (Shoves a v-cookie in his mouth and he chokes)**

**Jade: IS ANYONE A DOCTOR?!**

**Random Dude: I AM!**

**Jade: Your a nerd! (High fives with Eddie) Anyone know where that came from? Shout out if ya do!**

**Jack: Talking about shout outs, Jade you need to say the shout outs.**

**Jade: Oh right! Thanks to...**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

**bellafan22**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**Kickfeaver**

**Alleykat12**

**Summer Lovin Gal**

**Shakeema28**

**onedirection760**

**Grace-1997 (Btw I am sooo shocked Grace reviewed MY story, her stories are SOOO good!)**

**AnMaRo412**

**NeonLights55**

**That's all the shout outs for this week!**

**Jack: (Mumble) An probably forever...**

**Jade: What was that?**

**Jack: O.O Nothing!**

**Jade: Okie than?**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Kim's POV/In Total Darkness, hehehe :)**

I woke up in total darkness. I tried to move but I was chained to something. It was bright enough to see I was chained to a bed. OH SHI* I'M CHAINED TO A BED! WHAT IF I GOT RAPED IN MY SLEEP?! Oh gosh, what am I going to say? Hey guys guess what? I got raped on the weekend and I lost my purity! UGH! I look down and see that I'm still wearing clothes. Phew! I heard footsteps. I pretended to be asleep so I could hear their conversation.

"So what are you gonna do to the little wimp?" WIMP?! I'M NO WIMP!

"I dunno... Maybe I'll rape her." No, no, no, no, no! I wanted to scream. I wanted to squirm... They were right. I am a wimp.

"Dude you can't do that." I was about to say thank you, but then I heard someone else walk into the room. I heard a familiar voice.

"Kim?! KIM!?"

Jack?! What the hell is he doing here?! I see that the two people have guns. No! Not now! CLOSE MY EYES! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!

"What do you want twerp?!" One of the guys said.

"Where's Kim?!" The guy looked at me.

"Who?" He said. Jack looked furious (They were in a little patch of light.).

"YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE IS SHE!?"

I have never seen Jack so mad before... You could see steam coming out of his ears...

"Awww, does little Jackie have a crushie-wushie on Kimmy?"

How does he know his name... How does he know my name?! "How do you know my name..." Jack asked, backing away.

"Since I have magic I have the powers to know everything! You are Jack Brewer, 16, born on August 8th 1998. Your mother died of a heart attack, and your father is a drunk hoe." Jack was fuming by now.

"MY FATHER IS NOT A HOE! NOW ANSWER ME! WHERE. IS. KIM?!"

I jump a little at his loud voice. To be honest, I've never been scared, and now I am... And of Jack... I see guy #2 point a gun at Jack. Oh no! I have to do something!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I scream.

Everyone looks at me. Jack looked shocked that I screamed, and relieved that I was okay.

"I don't care what you do to me, LET HIM LIVE! HE HAS A LIFE TO GO BACK TO! LET ME DIE! I DON'T!" I scream. It's true. I have no life. I bet all my friends aren't even my real friends. I bet they use me.

I am crying by now And I see guy #1 and #2 walk over to me. He pointed the gun to me. I chocked out my last words.

"Let... Him... Live..." I said weak.

I notice my arm is bleeding. I am losing a lot of blood. I had to do something. I saw Jack crying, looking at me saying something.

But I can't hear a thing. Am I dead?

I mutter out something.

_ "Inu... nutiri... remember and forget... sarinye... alone..."_ I saw Jack crying and shaking his head. He knew what this spell does. He knew.

_ Everything was black._

**HEY GUYS :D Sorry this chapter is so short, I am in a rush with homework and crap like that. I will update tomorrow I promise. What will the spell do? Find out on chapter 6! :D**

**RQofTD: What sport would you join now? KARATE! Duh! :D**

**OofTD: Typin' my stories!**

**RFofTD: MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY :D YAY!**

**Bad thing is... I need at least 10 more reviews until next chapter, I really want this story to get more viewers... Haha feel the love ;)**

**Thanks so much guys for your support!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'm not getting any reviews, so I'm not sure if you guys even like the story.**

** Should I continue?**


	7. The New Girl

**OMG U GUYS ARE AMAZING! I got 8 more reviews from chapter 5, and thanks SOOOO much! Before I do the annual disclaimer, I have an announcement. I will be making a new story. It's the same thing has Divergent (Veronica Roth FTW) just in Kickin' It version. NEW STORY IDEAS!**

**Kickin It Divergent**

**Kim is part of the Abnegation. All they do is do selfless things. What happens when she leaves her faction and goes for Dauntless? Will she find new friends? Will she end up Factionless? Or will she find True Love?**

**The New Kid and the Bad GIRL**

**(Yeah I know. Just wanted Kim to be the bad one for once.) Jack is a new kid at Seaford High. He's a typical teen, just way nicer. What happens when he bumps into Kim, the bad girl of Seaford and falls in love with her? Will she fall in love with him?**

**The Singer and the Guitarist**

**Kim is an international singer. On one of her big tours she learns some bad news... She has to move from HAWAII to Seaford! Kim thinks this is the worst thing thats happened to her, but will her mind change when she meets the guitarist of her dreams?**

**Vampire Academy (Based on the movie... Ish)**

**Kim and Claire aren't vampires. But what happens when the wake up as one? They are forced to join VA or Vampire Academy. There she meets G,J,J,R,M, and E. At VA you don't say your name to people you don't trust. Just the first letter. Will Kim and Claire find out who these people are? Will they be familiar?**

**That's all! Vote for TWO down below! I will allow 20 votes until I make an announcement! :D**

**(Just cuz') Disclaimer: Jade does not own any little bit of Kickin' It. (BTW Only Jack remembers Kim doing the spell.)**

**Kim's POV/2013**

I walked off the air plane and looked around. Seaford was alright. It was no California that's all I'll say. Me and my family walk to the luggage and find ours and walk to find a taxi. When we get home I walk upstairs and walk into a random room, declaring it's MINE. That's what always happens. I plop my luggage beside a bed. The room had some furniture in it, but not much. It had a sheetless bed. Cabinets without anything in or on it. And a mirror. I look around again to make sure I didn't miss anything. I saw a door. I walked in and it was a bathroom. Then I saw another door. I opened that and saw a WALK IN closet. This house is cool. I go back to my room and look out my window. I saw another window and an open door. On the door it said 'JACK'. I guess I have to live across a dude. Mental note, 'Keep Blinds Closed When Changing'. I go to my dresser and put main girl stuff on it. Hairbrush, hair elastics, makeup, and I place my blackbelt on the middle of the dresser. I stare at it. This is the last thing other than my clothes of any memory from California. All my friends lived there. I'll probably be some freakshow here. And to prove it, I put on music and sing along to it.

_Last Christmas_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day you gave it away._  
_This year_  
_To save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special._

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye._  
_Tell me, baby,_  
_Do you recognize me?_  
_Well,_  
_It's been a year,_  
_It doesn't surprise me_  
_(Merry Christmas)_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying, "I love you,"_  
_I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been._  
_But if you kissed me now_  
_I know you'd fool me again._

_Oh, oh, baby._

_A crowded room,_  
_Friends with tired eyes._  
_I'm hiding from you_  
_And your soul of ice._  
_My god I thought you were someone to rely on._  
_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart, ooh-hoo._  
_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you my heart)_  
_A man under cover but you tore him apart_  
_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special._

_Someone..._

_Special..._

I look at my window again and see a guy shirtless STARING AT ME. I feel weirded out and when he notice I saw him staring, he quickly closed his window. I jump on my bed and laugh. What a pervert. I go back to unpacking. I of course used my magic and my room looked like my old one. Awesome!

**Jack's POV/2013**

The last thing I remember is that some blonde, apparently my best friend, did a magic spell and made everything go back in time. I go into my room and zap my shirt off. I just worked out and I am sweating like crazy. I use my magic to make a fan in the corner of my room, making strong enough winds. I looked at my window and saw a girl unpacking. I when she walked around her room I saw something. A black belt. I never thought a girl would be a black belt. When she started singing along to 'Last Christmas' she turned around several times, not noticing me. Her voice was amazing. I couldn't keep my eye off her. When she stopped singing she turned to the window, now facing me. OHCRAP OHCRAP OHCRAP! I closed the blinds and I swear I could hear her laughing. I need to know this girl. But something about her just seemed familiar...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Haha...**


	8. SORRY! AN! Please read!

HEY GUYS! Sorry I havent uploaded in... what? 2 weeks? I am very mad at myself, but I have a good reason. My laptop broke so I couldn't type. It's a very old laptop... BTW I NEED ADVICE D:

If your a guy I don't care, I need help. There is a guy I have known for 2 years and he is REALLY weird. Oddly he hangs out with me and my friends a lot. It's not a bad thing, but he can be very random at times. And his cousin has been my crush for about 3 years. Those feelings are fading, and new ones are happening! ARGH! WHY! I think I like the weird kid but part of me doesn't want me to... I'm 10-16 years old if your wondering. I will update soon! But my laptop is very broken right now. Im lucky I can make this authors note. Thanks for all the support!


	9. Authors Note, Please Read!

**Hey guys... Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is a new... STORY OPENING :D I have totally no idea what that means, or if it means what I'm trying to imply! :D Haha... There goes me... So sarcastic... ... ... ... Anyways... BACK ONTO TOPIC! I have new stories I want to make, but I want people to enjoy and read them. In the end if all the books are tied, then I will try to make them all... I know I haven't finished any of my stories but I want to make a new genre... Or series... Anyways... These are the choices... By the way their all Winx Club XD**

**Can't Say Those 3 Words Enough (1)**

Musa and Riven have never been on good terms... But when Riven steps up to the plate and confesses how he feels... Will Musa return those feelings? Just a bunch of one shots of how they confess their love... (A/N Sorry I've been obsessed.)

**In A Flash (2)**

Bloom and Sky never talk to each other. Not because of hatred, but because their shy. They always have loved each other. But they were too scared of rejection to say anything. Will one of the two suffer because of their shyness?

**Whenever You Need Me I'll Be There (3)**

Brandon and Stella have been ignoring each other because of their breakup. What happens after graduation when Brandon has eyes on a girl... Another girl? Will Stella come to her senses and come back to Brandon? Or is it too late?

**I Don't Understand (4)**

"Layla! Layla come on tell me what happened!" He screamed at her. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She yelled. He was taken aback from her but stood still. "It's because of her..."

**One Day In The Forest (5)**

Flora was walking through the foggy forest. She was scared and never felt this way before. How did I do that... She thought to herself. She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a body on the floor. Lifeless. Or so she thought...

**The Life Through Her Eyes (6)**

Techna was always bullied at Alfea for being the one for technology. When the Winx visits Red Fountain for the first time, she meets Timmy. He is amazed at her ability. Will they fall in love... Or fall in the dumps?

**Every Note Is For You (7)**

He was walking through the portal and the second he stepped out of it, he heard singing. Not any regular singing... But someone was singing the song he was assigned! | In this story every boy is assigned a subject, and in Riven's case, it's a song. Anyone who does this subject perfectly is made for that boy. This part won't be in summary just saying.

That's it! Votes go as long as I want them too.. and they could end tomorrow! So vote soon :)

-Jade Kyrine

P.S. If some want to know, the order I want to do them in is 1, 7, 3, 2, 5, 4 and then 6. :)


End file.
